The function of the Emerging and High-Risk Pathogens (EHRP) core is to provide oversight and operational[unreadable] management of GNL BSL-4 facilities. The EHRP Core will be responsible for organization of the[unreadable] experimental work and procedures performed within the BSL-4 facility, training of personnel accessing[unreadable] BSL-4, management of infectious agent stocks stored in BSL-4, provision of service and field activities[unreadable] related to BSL-4 agents and management of waste generated in BSL-4. The EHRP Core will function in[unreadable] close association with the GNL Advanced Veterinary Services (GAVS) Core, Advanced Imaging Core (1C),[unreadable] GNL Insectory Laboratories Core (GIL), Advanced Technologies Core (ATC), the Collaborative Research[unreadable] Services (CRS) Core and several Facilities Cores. The work performed in GNL BSL-4 will play a major role[unreadable] for the preparedness and response against high-risk pathogens by advancing our understanding toward the[unreadable] basic mechanisms of pathogen biology and pathogenesis, and developing countermeasures such as[unreadable] vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics. The EHRP Core represents a major focus of research activities in[unreadable] the GNL. The EHRP Core will serve as a training and working site for US-based and international[unreadable] scientists, technical personnel and pre- and postdoctoral fellows that require practical laboratory experience[unreadable] or who would like to pursue BSL-4 research, but do not have facilities available. In addition, the GNL BSL-4[unreadable] will also serve as a training site for engineers, maintenance/operating personnel and biocontainment/[unreadable] biosafety personnel to learn about the complex inner-workings of a BSL-4 laboratory. In this way, the EHRP[unreadable] Core will provide a unique combined training/teaching and research environment